


Edit later

by onlinelosergames



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clingy, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Editing is dumb, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Wholesome boys, i wrote this at 3 am cus i’m touch starved, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlinelosergames/pseuds/onlinelosergames
Summary: George is sad and needs cuddles, Dream is distracted.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Edit later

The small creak off the door made Dreams head lift in curiosity, once he saw it was his boyfriend he smiled slightly then turned his head back down to his laptop that was resting on his legs. He had been working on editing his new video for hours and had barely moved from his spot in the bed.

George looked at Dream and sighed softly looking at him sadly, the man would normaly at least say hello or wave even when he was working.  
The browned haired man slowly made his way over to Dream taking the computer from him slowly, causing the blond man to reach his arms out for it in confusion, but he was met by two arms closing around his torso and a head falling onto his chest softly

Dream smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around George tightly, moving one arm to the back of his head he turned George’s head slightly to face him a little.

“Are you okay” Dream asked softly

George just nodded and pulled his head away and laid his head back on Dreams chest squeezing him tighter.

“I know somthings wrong but I won’t push you, I’m here Georgie” He whispered and held the smaller man closer kissing his head lightly. Dream continued to rub George’s back softly and slowly.

“Can you sing to me” The voice was barely a whisper it was nearly impossible to hear.

“Of course, any requests?” The blond responded softly

“Our song” George muttered softly clinging to Dreams blue hoodie.

Dream nodded and started to sing the song.

_Hey there, Delilah_

_What's it like in New York city?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But, boy, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes, you do_

He always changed that line for George

_Time square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear, it's true_

_Hey there, Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

The distance was gone now, why was he still sad..

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

Dreams voice always calmed him, Always

_I'm by your side_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there, Delilah_

_I know times are gettin' hard_

They did get hard, Very easily

_But just believe me, boy_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

They have that life now, right?

_My word is good_

_Hey there, Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

That’s their line, that’s George’s favorite part.

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

They do laugh sometimes, but they know how in love the men are and are happy for  
them…

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah, I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there, Delilah_

_You be good, and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be makin' history like I do_

Dream is making history with his fame, and George has been so proud of him, since the beginning.

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there, Delilah, here's to you_

_This ones for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

George sighed softly small tears forming in his eyes as he clung to Dream tighter.

“I don’t wanna leave again” George whispered voice cracking slightly

“Oh George, hey you are just going home for a week to pack everything then you are moving in with me and Sap remember?” Dream said softly and put his hand on the back of George’s hair running his hands through it softly.

“But what if I get sick there again, and i cant see you for months and months.”  
George cried softly

“Hey, Look at me Baby” Dream said

George’s eyes lifted up looking into Dreams eyes carefully.

“I will never let that happen, I promise you we will never have to go that long to see eatchother ever again, even if i have to buy you a private jet to get back here I will, i promise George” Dream said and put his finger on the bottom of George’s chin lifting his face a little.

“A private jet really?” George laughed slightly

“Like I said, absolutely anything” Dream chuckled

George nodded and connected their lips softly then pulled back smiling at him.

“Let’s take a nap okay?”

“Don’t you have to get back to ed-“

“No you are more important than stupid work” Dream chuckled and kised Georges head and held him close, closing his eyes slowly.

George blushed slightly and closed his eyes slowy drifting off.

This is Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
